


Faraway Scent - Wherever you will go

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [13]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Successe una mattina, appena aperti gli occhi: Kamui si tirò a sedere sul materasso e notò, in un angolo della stanza, la vecchia sacca che Fuma aveva avuto sempre con sé durante i loro viaggi insieme.<br/>Era aperta, piena per metà.<br/>E in quel momento, per la prima volta dopo anni ed anni di spostamenti di mondo in mondo con suo fratello, si rese conto che, adesso, non aveva dove andare; di più, per la prima volta, non ne aveva necessità: non c’era più niente da cui fuggire, nessuno da cui nascondersi, nessun motivo per spostarsi da lì.<br/>Era… libero. E per la prima volta, questo gli pesò, forse perché aveva dimenticato cosa volesse dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Scent - Wherever you will go

_I know now, just quite how_   
_My life and love might still go on_   
_In your heart and your mind_   
_I'll stay with you for all of time_   
  
_If I could, then I would_   
_I'll go wherever you will go_   
_Way up high or down low_   
_I'll go wherever you will go_   
  
_If I could turn back time_   
_I'll go wherever you will go_   
_If I could make you mine_   
_I'll go wherever you will go_   
_I'll go wherever you will go_

The Calling,  _Wherever you will go_

Successe una mattina, appena aperti gli occhi: Kamui si tirò a sedere sul materasso e notò, in un angolo della stanza, la vecchia sacca che Fuma aveva avuto sempre con sé durante i loro viaggi insieme.

Era aperta, piena per metà.

E in quel momento, per la prima volta dopo anni ed anni di spostamenti di mondo in mondo con suo fratello, si rese conto che, adesso, non aveva dove andare; di più, per la prima volta, _non ne aveva necessità_ : non c’era più niente da cui fuggire, nessuno da cui nascondersi, nessun motivo per spostarsi da lì.

Era… libero. E per la prima volta, questo gli pesò, forse perché aveva dimenticato cosa volesse dire.

Il capo di Fuma sbucò dalla porta: si fermò di botto sulla soglia, con un libro ed una bussola in mano – Oh. Sei… sei sveglio.

Sembrava un bambino sorpreso ad architettare qualche disastro e Kamui ghignò – Difficilmente dormo, Fuma.

La risata del cacciatore uscì terribilmente forzata – Beh, di là c’è qualcosa per colazione, allora.

– Sono più interessato a quella – rispose il vampiro, indicando la sacca, innocentemente in attesa di essere riempita.

– D’accordo, mi hai scoperto – si arrese, sedendosi pesantemente sul letto – È che… non sono da vita casalinga, io: Yuuko-san mi ha contattato ieri dicendomi di avere un lavoro per me, e… – lo guardò con aria strana, malinconica – A me piace viaggiare. Ora, non dico che tu debba per forza seguirmi, però… – si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo – Magari sarebbe divertente.

Kamui pensò che mai, in tutta la sua vita, aveva avuto la possibilità di definire  _divertente_  un viaggio: si trattava di necessità, spesso di fuga, e non era stato piacevole; però nemmeno le soste lo erano mai state, mosse dall’ansia di pianificare un luogo dove fermarsi nel tempo strettamente necessario a ripartire di nuovo, lo sguardo di suo fratello perennemente immalinconito che rendeva tutto più difficile, perché ogni responsabilità, in un certo senso e per sua scelta, finiva per gravare soltanto sulle sue spalle.

Viaggiare con Fuma era stato… diverso: non era lui a decidere, a farsi carico delle difficoltà e se questo, da un lato, lo infuriava, dall’altro era stato… rassicurante; persino assaggiare un briciolo di vita domestica, per quanto anomala (lui era un incapace totale, nei lavori di casa, e non aveva nemmeno la buona volontà di Subaru di tentare di imparare), era stato piacevole. Nessuna ansia di spostarsi, nemici da cui guardarsi… era stato bene. Però si rese conto, dall’espressione di Fuma, che per lui non era lo stesso.

– Che vuole Yuuko-san?

Fuma abbozzò un sorriso – Un fiore.

– Un fiore?

– Molto, molto speciale: si trova in un mondo in cui questa pianta vive tra le montagne; è l’unica che riesce a vivere tra i ghiacci, e secerne un nettare capace di lenire ogni ferita. Di sicuro può fare anche altro (magari distillare un liquore, conoscendo quell’etilica persa), ma Yuuko-san non ha voluto dirmelo; credo serva anche…

Ma Kamui non lo ascoltava già più: stava solo lì, fermo a guardare il modo in cui Fuma parlava; aveva l’aria da bambino, di colpo, e guardava lontano, felice. Sorrideva. Sorrideva alla maniera che era solo sua, come se avesse il sole dentro.

E il sole non può brillare in un pozzo, no? Quella è la luna, che vive di luce riflessa.

– Che ha detto, Yuuko-san? Devi andarci da solo?

Il ragazzo lo guardò ghignando – No.

– Allora andiamoci.

– Dove?

– A caccia del fiore.

– Vuoi venirci davvero? – rise Fuma.

– Sì – rispose, concedendosi un sorriso – Portamici. Portami dove vorrai.


End file.
